Forum:What do you guys think the treasure One Piece is?
Start! I think one piece could be the source of devil fruits, and the reason the are everywhere else in thew world is because they float up the grand line over the red line into it. I also want to bring attention to the X marks the spot theory by me. The RED LINE and GRAND LINE make a giant X. What if one piece is actually located at that X, and not some island right before it? Think about it... Whoah! One piece could also be a giant catche of treasure, or a library of all the knowledge ever known, or all the above! Impossible to know, and I don't think Oda, is ever going to tell anyone outside of the manga and anime finales.----------Jety Lefr Well, we know the discovery of One Piece will lead to a big war, so you're probably onto something with 'the source of Devil Fruits', as well as the 'library of knowledge'. However neither seems to be something Roger would have possessed as a person per se. Actually the knowledge thing would be true because Rayleigh said he and his crew had seen the secret history of the world. But there's probably more to it. Either way, it involves things the World Gov't would want to own/control at all costs, as well as something every ambitious type in the world would want too. Which is also incidentally why I think the series won't end at finding One Piece. I'm thinking that if OP indeed does go on for another 10 years as a series, then I predict it will be found in about a year or five-six, and the remaining years will be about the big war that comes after, tying up the crews dreams. Etc. I also think that since it has been a recurring theme that Luffy is burning up his life by overexerting himself (and losing 10 years of it due to being poisoned by Magellan.) that too may be important in the end. (In fact he may well die at the end of the series. (And probably with a big grin as how all the D.'s die.) But that'd be my guess. I think that "One Piece" could be the indestructible Stone Block that gives the real "decryption key" that allow you understand the History of the Lost Century, as told by Nico Robin during... Arabasta arc, or Skyisland arc, I guess. If its this, it would fit: - How the Roger Pirates learned the True History of the World; - This knowledge could lead to a war on the whole world, specially with Nico on Strawhats crew; - Why Sengoku becames so angry at Whitebeard saying that One Piece really exists; implies that the World Government knows fully well what One Piece is. Anyway, its just a guess, but surely its not just a mountain pile of gold and jewels... Yeah i have to agree with the above statement that Luffys life force is draining away and that he will eventually die at the end of the series, but i think he will know this and allow himself to be executed in the same way that Gol D. Roger was, which will start a whole new pirate era (Like wats he gonna do after hes king? Settle down and raise a family, grow old? Dont fink so!!!). As for the one piece treasure itself, for some reason i think its the straw hat (sounds stupid i know),but theres a few ppl who seem to act strangely when they see it, like Whitebeard during the War when luffy appears, and also Law (not sure how he would know though) who stares at it for a long time on Amazon Lily and refuses to go into the New World until he can take the "true title" (waiting for luffy). The only reason im sayin this is cause i dont really know where shanks got the hat from, but i assume he got it from Roger because he believed shanks could be the next king, but shanks is only interested in having fun and partying and he told Raylieghs that luffy said the exact same thing as their former captain, seeing alot of him in luffy, and so gave the hat to him believe he could do it. ---- M D. Fox :Funny story, I was thinking about the "Luffy will die soon after becoming king" thing too. I realized it as soon as Lucci pointed it out way back when our hero used Gear 2nd for the second time. I didn't want to believe it then, but it became apparent when Ivankov used his hormonal power to save Luffy (shaving ten years off his life), that he was going to spend the rest of the series draining himself. Anyway, I doubt that Shanks got the hat directly from Roger, I always assumed the hat was famous because Shanks (and now Luffy) was and still is a powerful pirate. It is possible that its reputation predates even Shanks', but I feel that's unlikely, as everyone who's seen the hat and was surprised by is presence, was because it reminded them of Shanks. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 01:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Damn, on chapter 603, when Rayleigh and Roger first meet, Roger was wearing the same fricking Strawhat!!! The guy before made a bull's eye guess, for it looks Shanks got his trademark hat from the Pirate King itself! Perhaps it have the way to Raftel write on it, who knows? :-D I'm going to go philosophical for a moment. I think the Grand Line and the treasure One Piece might be a metaphor for the path to enlightenment and enlightenment itself. Getting to enlightenment isn't easy, neither is the Grand Line. The only thing that can definitely be confirmed to be on Raftel is the ryo poneglyph, which has the True History written on it. It would be a complete realization that would forever change the reader and listeners' perspectives about the world and the people in it. The events of the Void Century are probably going to do just that. There isn't going to be gold or jewels or anything of monetary value like that, there's going to be things about the world that no one knew and that the gov't didn't want anyone to know, true knowledge. The treasure will have nothing to do with power. Roger didn't join Shiki because he didn't want or need the extra power. The real treasure is going to be the adventure and the friends gained along the way. As Luffy said, "The man with the most freedom on the sea is the pirate king." That is what the title of Pirate King grants the holder, freedom of the seas. By the end of the journey, one would gain pure physical strength, power, and respect. All three of those can guarantee freedom from anything. That is what One Piece is.DancePowderer 02:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :One Piece is the world itself. The world is Roger's treasure, and he loved the whole thing. The nicest thing he ever did was leave the world in one piece. SinisterSamurai 04:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys say these things with such conviction. Knowing Oda and his tendency to surprise us, One Piece could be something completely tangible and ametaphorical (made-up word btw), like a really valuable nugget of gold inlain with huge diamonds. Or a wedding ring. Or a "destroy the world" button. Or, Oda's brain cryogenically frozen in a tube. Granted, these are all quite unlikely, but we're not gonna know for sure until it's explicitly revealed in the story. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 04:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::One Piece is the the history of the Void century and the power of "D". Personally, I think the real One Piece is Roger's old straw hat. How ironic would it be if the thing Luffy was searching for so long was on his head the whole time? I think that it could be three things: #Rio Poneglyph #All Blue #Straw Hat (Did you know: I almost think that his hat represents the Light of a Dream, or a sun. When you turn it over so that it's facing a bird's-eye-view it looks like a sun with the red ribbon as the border between the center of the sun and the brim of the hat, or the rays of light. Oda just loves puns, too, doesn't he? Well, boshi ''means two things: 'hat', or 'star'. How's that sound? ';D''') 05:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) One piece is not a real treasure, the true one piece is the unity of one's crew members - aka "Nakama", so that they are very close to each other. since no one can reach grand line without faithfull crew, and during the journy toward grand line the crew will get closer to each other until they are like one body, one thing... hence the one piece. 16:00, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree with you I always thought of the One Piece as a metaphorical statment meaning that One Piece is a crew that has so much devotion towards each other and trust that their basically one crew with one soul, and one mind made up of many people and thats why I think that One Piece is a metaphorical statement. 00:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC)LuffyLove 01:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC)One piece is an akuma no mi. Just that simple. The water logia type akuma no mi. The user wouldn't have any weakness even versus haki, and he would be the real King of Seas, King of pirates. With this power, the user would reach all blue, find the Rio Poneglyph deep on the ocean. 01:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece Oda has confirmed that the One Piece isn't a reward of a 'journey' or anything, and is a physical treasure. Marknuttseviltwin4611 01:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I belive that onepiece is a time travel device and luffy time travels bak and becomes Gol D. Roger. 21:04, October 9, 2017 (UTC)